This invention relates to a marker device for identifying an article. More particularly, this invention relates to a device suitable for releasable mounting on an object for visual identification.
Misidentification of beverages and loss of beverage containers during parties, social engagements and even at home when there is more than one individual, is a common problem. Often during parties, several of the same type of beverages, including beverages contained within a metal can, will be opened by various individuals. Once the beverage is set down, it is almost impossible to identify the rightful owners of each beverage. If an individual picks up the wrong beverage, he may be exposed to contagious diseases. Further, individuals may place objects, such as, cigarette butts into the beverage container which another could inadvertently attempt to drink. Finally, the inability to identify a particular beverage results in a great deal of waste. In lieu of exposing oneself to a contagious disease, one may simply open up another beverage, leaving the prior, opened beverage to go to waste.
A marker device for metal cans and beverage glasses would alleviate the risk of contagious diseases as well as reducing the waste involved. This invention satisfies an unmet need for an inexpensive, easy to manufacture, easy to use marker device that enables an individual to visually identify a beverage container. Further, this device may also be used on glassware, clothing, kitchen utensils and any other personal article requiring identification.